


A Story of a Rose: Memories

by Heyimsilverrr



Series: A Story of a Rose [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor finally gets some, F/M, Gallifrey, I don't know what I am doing in my life, Rose cheats on her husband, Time Lord Rose Tyler, part of a bigger story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyimsilverrr/pseuds/Heyimsilverrr
Summary: Few moments in one’s life make it memorable, so much so you try to hold on to that very memory in fear that maybe one day it will disappear.
Relationships: Eighth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Series: A Story of a Rose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755193
Kudos: 5





	A Story of a Rose: Memories

Few moments in one’s life make it memorable, so much so you try to hold on to that very memory in fear that maybe one day it will disappear. Though if you think about it from my point of view, I had many memories that could just outweigh the other in my immortal lifespan. Somehow in my seven hundred years of life he managed to occupy roughly six hundred of them. The Lord knows I have tried to get rid of him, I even married his best friend in hopes that he will just run away. But then again he is technically running to me. That’s the problem with time, it is never as linear as the scholars on Earth make it out to be.

Looking out to the mountainous landscape I sigh in satisfaction. This place will be gone in another hundred years, the people here just take it as if it will last forever. But there you go, from a certain point of view, it will last forever. I will have to admit I have fallen in love with how beautiful this planet is, especially at this time of day when the twin suns had fallen behind the mountains making the burnt orange sky purple. I do wish my husband was here with me to witness this marvelous sight, but as always he puts work ahead of his own emotions. It has been ten years since our daughter’s death, and I think it still weighs heavy in his chest as it should. But I took that weight of her death and made it into another memory because I know I wouldn’t be able to continue onward if I didn't.

Part of me wishes I had the option of being mortal again, just so that I can experience what it feels like to die. I want to be able to grow old with the person I fell madly in love with as our grandchildren surround us. But then again I quite enjoy this life, I can feel things and have time to work through and digest every emotion. In a mortal life span, everything is fast-paced so you really can’t experience it. 

Moving around the furniture in the sitting room to turn off the lights and hopefully get some sleep when a hardy knock echoes through the home. Though normally I wouldn’t risk opening the door this late when my husband isn’t home, I can tell it’s him. It’s that man who has occupied my life for so long, the very man who travels in time. I open the door to see a much younger face than I was expecting, but a welcomed sight nevertheless.

“You regenerated!” I laugh as he smiles making his already long face somehow longer. “I don’t know how I feel about the curls though.” I continue to laugh as my hand goes up to play with said curl.

“Yeah well, it happens to the best of us.” He chuckles as he looks into the empty home, save for the ghosts of our memories. “Is the Master home?” He asks, looking so serious when his eyes finally meet mine.

Sighing I lean in the doorway, pulling my shaw closer to my body. “No, he is in the city. We were getting into too many arguments and there were a lot of pressing issues to attend to so I told him to go.” I shrug looking away from him into the dark home, a visitor wouldn't hurt. Besides, he is without a doubt my oldest closest confidant. “Come in.” I smile as I walk away from the door.

I hear a few steps and the door closing as I make my way to the hearth, a small fire for warmth is what I need. While I start the fire I see him out of the corner of my eye looking at family photographs of much happier times. His face grows sad as he looks at the picture of my family, my son, and daughter sitting at my feet with big chubby smiles and my husband standing above me with a smirk. Standing up I brush my hands on my white gown as I make way to the liquor tray.

“Drink?” I ask him as I pull out two glasses knowing he wouldn’t turn down one.

“What are we drinking?” He asks, making his way back to me.

“Whiskey from Earth.” I smile pouring the amber liquid into the glasses before I speak again. “My husband gifted it to me on my seven hundredth birthday, you know the one you were invited to.” I remind him as I go to sit on the ledge overlooking the now sleeping village.

He doesn't speak as he goes to sit across from me looking up to the stars in such a longing way. Over my years I have noticed how similar each body was to either future or past. At this very moment he is reminding me of the first face of his I saw, the one with a goofy grin and a leather jacket that always smelled like motor oil and ancient books. He knows to a certain point that he will find me and I will travel with him, but I made sure to never tell him how and when. But at times like this, I wish I can, I wish I can tell him about the journey to New Earth and going back to see the one and only Charles Dickens. But I can’t because it will shift his whole timeline and he has a very delicate one to begin with.

“Not one for gatherings.” He comments as an after shot. “Not since losing my niece, Susan always loved to go to parties.” He whispers as he takes a sip from the glass.

“She did.” I laugh as tears threaten to make way down my cheeks.

Looking at me he moves closer, resting his hand on mine in a reassurance that he is there for me or at least I think that is what he is trying to convey. I move so that I can rest my hand on his arm as a million different memories play in my mind, all of him with that goofy grin and sarcastic nature. I should tell him to leave, that I have to wake early tomorrow for meetings with the President and his Council. But I can't move in fear that he may disappear from me, that if I blink he will vanish into thin air.

It's funny how starved one could get for any kind of touch, so much so when you do get to have skin to skin contact you just can't stop. Well that's what I tell myself as my hand begins to roam up his arm, feeling the new leather under my hand. Technically I can stop, well I should stop for many reasons one being that I am married to his best friend. But I made the biggest mistake and looked him in the eye. If someone found out that I did this I could blame this on the barely touched spirits that have been forgotten on the floor. I can also blame it on my human hormones going into overdrive. But at the end of the day they are all excuses to try and hide the fact that I still love him.

After all of these years, many faces later my heart still sings, my stomach still twists in a knot when I see him. My breath hitches as he brings his hand up my arm, tracing it slowly as he rests it lightly on my shoulder. I take note of how rough his hand is on me from many years of manual labor on the tardis, how it shakes ever so slightly as his eyes bare into mine. We can both stop. We can stop before anything happens, before we both may do something we'll regret.

He moves closer to me as I pull myself so that I am flush against him, so I can feel him near me. The next thing I know is our lips touch, if I am being honest I truly don't know who kissed who first. All I know is his hands are in my hair, pulling me closers to him if it were even a possible thing to do. My hands go to find the buttons of his shirt as he moans into my mouth making me go into a primal instinct I haven't felt for many years.

Pushing his shirt and jacket off we try and fail to make it to the room as we tumble into a heap on the floor. As he kisses my neck my mind wanders back to my life here on Gallifrey and why I should stop this before it gets too far. But his lips find mine yet again as his hands wander down dragging my nightgown up in an attempt to rid me of the clothing. Parting just long enough to get the dreaded piece of clothing off I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him with such passion I thought that we would collapse into each other.

When we do become one, in a tangle of limbs and three heartbeats in sync is when I truly feel like I came home. In all my life I had many lovers, some were that of lust, and others were that of love. But with him it feels like home when he goes to kiss my bare shoulder as I move above him, feeling the pleasure of this love. The way he moves to kiss my forehead most tenderly, with our breaths mixed into one. How his arms hold me, almost tethering me to him for fear that I may leave. How our ragged breaths and sweat-slicked bodies fall apart in a heap next to the hearth while the moons shine high above us. This is what home is supposed to feel like.

Watching him sleep in a peaceful slumber, I do wonder what it will be like if I did run far away from this place with him. To travel with him and see the universe from a different point of view so to speak. But deep down I know I can’t leave this life and because of that, he can’t stay. Fate has woven it so that we will always be apart, no matter if it was politics or the very war itself. In its aftermath we will always be left yearning for each other's embrace no matter where we are in the universe.

Moving away from him I grab a blanket to cover myself in a half attempt to gain some control over my fate. That's the tricky thing with fate, she loves to use memories and time against you, to twist and pull to the way she wants. Moving to my desk I grab a cigarette that has been long but forgotten since when I first started traveling with him. But since I am immortal I don't see why I can't have a smoke to calm every nerve in my body.

Staring up into the stars I try to find answers on what to do next, but as always they glimmer mocking me. Taking a drag, I try to think over the consequences of what would happen if someone were to find out what happened tonight. There isn't anything they can do to me at a law standpoint seeing how I was married in the first place. But they can shun me, which wouldn’t be the worst thing to have happened to me. But no one is going to find out, this is a memory that we will both take to the grave.

A hand falls onto my shoulder making me jump only for it to be him with a sad smile, almost as if he knows. Moving my hand so that it is over his, I take a deep breath of the night air allowing myself to enjoy the new inner peace I have found. This could never happen again, even though every molecule in my body is screaming the complete opposite.

“We can never do that again.” I whisper taking another drag of my cigarette trying not to disturb the silent night.

“Do you regret it?” His voice quiet as I force myself to not look at him and his beautifully messy hair.

“I have never regretted a single thing that has happened in my life.” I answer back finally looking up to see him already looking down at me.

“You didn't answer the question Rose.” His voice accused me as I put out my smoke and moved away from him.

“That’s the best answer I can give you.” My voice answers back as I slowly make way for my room. “You should leave, my maids will be here at sun break.”

“Rose.” He pleads, placing a hand on my shoulder in a last-ditch attempt to break through the walls I have put up for this very reason.

“Good Bye.” I whisper in fear my voice would betray me.

Closing the door I start to cry, the tears betraying every emotion I have kept behind my guarded wall because no one knows the deepest secrets. I wish I can tell him why I keep pushing him away, why we can never have the love we both deserve and need. Touching my lips with my fingertips I try to commit every touch, every kiss that was shared between us. For this will become all but a memory, something so bittersweet it could kill. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know this all may not make sense now, but this is a small snippet of the story I am going to republish. Also I know Rose was a complete bitch to the Doctor and there is a reason for that. But you all have to wait to find out. Thank you for reading!


End file.
